


Breeding Ground: Like Mother Like Daughter

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, MILFs, Maledom/Femsub, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Hadrian learns that Kali Belladonna is very much like her daughter with certain tastes she has. Part of the MILFs of May 2020 first posted on my blog on May 2nd, 2020.
Relationships: Kali Belladonna/Harry Potter
Series: Breeding Ground [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 3





	Breeding Ground: Like Mother Like Daughter

**Like Mother Like Daughter(Kali Belladonna from RWBY)-MILFs of May 2020.**

When Hadrian received a message from Kali Belladonna to meet her one on one, he readily accepted the invitation. This meeting would play into his plans quite nicely. He knocked on the door and Kali opened up the door to greet him. She dressed in a long bathrobe which showcased a hint of her fabolous legs. And she added to the fun with a choker collar, which Hadrian doubted was her standard apparel.

"Mr. Peverell, please step inside," Kali said. "We have much to discuss."

Hadrian allowed Kali to lead the way. Fine asses ran in the family, as Kali walked forward. Her swaying hips caught the Dragon Lord's eyes and he smiled as Kali slid over. She sat down on the couch and invited Hadrian to sit down with her.

"So, I learned that my daughter was in a relationship, and much to be delightful surprise, it was you," Kali said. "You are a powerful man, and also one who leverages your crusaders to champion Faunus rights. No one would dare go against you, but you don't look the other way. You give us all of a fair shake, but at the same time, you will not tolerate any bad behavior."

The words "bad behavior" hung in the air. The lovely MILF put her hands on Harry's waist.

"So, I'm not surprised Blake is so taken with you," Kali said with a smile. "But, I'm curious, how did you do it? I want to know how you made my daughter, a strong and powerful and independent woman, into your submissive pet, who obeyed your every whim."

Kali teased his crotch through his pants. Harry leaned in and grabbed the back of her head. His finger looped around the hook on Kali's collar which a leash could go. He slowly moved in.

"It's quite simple. I don't wait. If I see something, I pursue it, and I don't let anyone get in my way. Your daughter and her team are all extremely beautiful women. And I appreciate them."

"If you don't mind my correction, while my daughter and her friends are quite lovely, they still are young and naive and able to be lead by a strong older man," Kali said. "I wonder if you have what it takes to tame a mature mature woman."

Hadrian pulled Kali onto his lap and groped her ass. She looked at him with widened eyes. Hadrian lunged forward and kissed Kali as hard as possible. She moaned into his kiss, as the two dominated. Hadrian touched her body, skillfully manipulating Kali until she was breathing heavily.

"Let's find out. We'll see if this kitty is addicted to her cream just as much as your little kitten."

Hadrian removed his pants and shoved Kali's mouth down onto his cock. She did not pull back, but rather she leaned in and inhaled him. Hadrian ran his hands down the back of Kali's hair and stroked the inside of her ears. She nuzzled against his balls with each deep-throating plunge. She inhaled him and tried to get him to pop, but Hadrian grabbed her head and pushed her head down on the couch. He straddled Kali's face and power fucked her mouth.

The Dragon King made every single one of Kali's dreams. Kali heard words, whispers, that he was not completely human. And whether true or not, he was something else completely. She swallowed him with a few more pushes.

"So far, so good. I always could use a more mature pet to teach some of my younger ones the ropes. But, first, let's see how you handle this."

Hadrian nutted directly into Kali's mouth. The feline faunus slurped his cock as he rammed her mouth. The Dragon King pulled out and drained the last few drops of his cum all over Kali's face. The trickle of the warm seed just washed over Kali's face.

Kali traced her fingers and popped them all into her mouth. She looked up at Harry, wanton desire flashing through her eyes as she sucked up his cum.

"Let's see what you got underneath that robe of yours," Hadrian said.

Kali rose up and untied her low. Slowly, she shimmied it down her body, to reveal a see through sheer bodysuit covered in fury. Holes opened up in the suit at all of the right places, exposing her pussy and ass for Hadrian to see. Hadrian looked her body up and down and smiled as he eyed her all over.

"Perfect," Hadrian told her. "Absolutely perfect."

Kali just smiled, turning ever so slightly to show her ass to Hadrian. Hadrian pulled Kali over all the way and squeezed her delicious ass while she scooted onto his lap. His hard cock rubbed between her wonderful thighs and made Kali just moan a little bit more.

"That's perfect," Kali said. "I need your cock inside, now! Make me feel all of the things that Blake felt. Stuff my tight pussy and make me cum for you over and over again."

Despite having a daughter, Kali's pussy felt just about as tight as Blake's. Hadrian could think of all of the reasons why, but honestly, it did not matter. The only thing that mattered to Hadrian was he drove inside of Kali. Her tight pussy wrapped around him and squeezed him. Slowly, Kali's wet pussy tightened around him and squeezed Hadrian a couple more times as she drained her juices all over him.

"Mmmm!" Kali moaned. "Squeeze my ass! Grab my tits! Slap them. Suck them!"

Hadrian tore open the front of Kali's body suit to reveal her round succulent breasts to the world. He dove in and sucked on them. Kali wrapped her arms around his head and arched back with another moan. He worshipped them and sucked them. Kali cried out in pleasure the faster he sucked on her tits while fucking her pussy.

She came, good and hard. Her juices splashed down Hadrian's length. The deeper he pushed into her, the more Kali exploded all over him. Hadrian grabbed Kali's hips and speared her warm vice down onto him. She tightened and released around him again.

"On your hands and knees for me, pet."

Kali rose up and got on her hands and knees. Hadrian got a good view of her ass. He leaned in, sliding his finger into her pussy and getting it good and moist. Then, Hadrian ran his finger down her ass and got that nice and wet as well. He cupped Kali's cheeks and rubbed up against them.

"Am I going to make you cum the second I put my cock into your amazing ass?" Hadrian asked her.

"Only one way to find out," Kali said. "Do it, please, Master. Your slutty pet needs a cock in her ass, badly. Yours is the perfect fit for my tight little hole. Break me! Break me, and show me that I'm your personal anal pet!"

Slowly Hadrian eased into Kali's tight and warm hole. A lesser man would have cum at the sight of it. However, Hadrian showed what he got, sliding all the way into Kali. He bottomed out into her warm and tight asshole. He grabbed her cheeks and slapped down onto them to make Kali moan.

He was not touching anything other than her ass. And yet Kali squirted all over the place. Hadrian put his hand underneath her squirting pussy and collected the juices that Kali poured out onto his hand.

"Taste that."

Kali shamelessly licked the moisture from the palm of her hand. Oh, it tasted so good, so amazing. She licked from the edge of her fingers, down to her palm and back around. Her eyes glazed over again, the deeper Hadrian pushed in to her. Slow, vigorous thrusts rocked inside of her tight ass from behind. His balls slapped down onto her from behind, pushing a bit deeper and sliding all the way out of her. He drove Kali perfectly wild with lust as he pounded her asshole vigor, giving her everything he could.

"Cum for me again, pet."

Hadrian squeezed her cheeks and Kali exploded one more time. She longed for something, a nice thick anal cream pie and hoped that the Dragon would give it to her.

"I'm sure you'll be a nice little addition to my collective."

Kali loved it. Loved the fact his cock bottomed out in her ass. Loved how it was about ready to spurt inside of her.

The warm paradise of Kali's tight ass threatened to make an early withdrawal. Hadrian pounded her until she orgasmed again. One more grunt and Hadrian let her have it. His handprints would take days to fade from Kali's rear end, they dug in so tight. And she would feel this, the cum firing into her ass like an unkinked hose. The horny Faunus Feline MILF came a couple more times before Hadrian finished his release on her.

Kali moaned as his cock buried into her ass and fired blast after blast of hot cum into her until he was finished. He pulled out, and Kali collapsed on the couch in satisfaction.

The cock-hungry MILF turned around and took Hadrian's hardening rod in her hand. She planted kisses down onto it and worshipped her new king and master. Hadrian petted the top of her head for a job well done as Kali leaned in and cleaned his cock to see what other fun they could get up to.  
 **End.**


End file.
